Las Luces De La Vida
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: A lo largo de la vida de Aomine Daiki muchas luces habían hecho acto de presencia desde claras, brillantes, de colores chillones y opacas, unas más fuertes que otras. Y estaban esas que habían resplandecido más que todas y habían marcado su vida. [AoKise] y [MidoTaka]. AoTaka(hermandad) [KagaKuro]M-preg
1. Chapter 1

_**Parte uno:**_

A lo largo de la vida de Aomine Daiki muchas luces habían hecho acto de presencia desde claras, brillantes, de colores chillones y opacas, unas más fuertes que otras. Y estaban esas que habían resplandecido más que todas y habían marcado su vida.

En sus primeros ocho años de vida habían sido dos luces, las de sus padres. Cálidas, brillantes, llenas de amor y seguridad. Esos años fueron los más hermosos y el los aguardaba como el mayor tesoro de su vida y con miedo de olvidarlos. Había crecido como un niño energético, alegre y travieso, reía de todo y era cariñoso con sus padres. Amaba el basket tanto como a sus padres, le gustaba mucho dormir y la comida. Aomine era feliz con su vida y cuando esta cambio, el también.

Recordaba ese día con claridad. Sus padres en las vacaciones de invierno lo llevaron a Hakone para las posadas y de regreso en el camino un auto les choco sacándolos de la carretera. Cuando Aomine despertó tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y varios golpes por el cuerpo. Había quedado en coma por tres días y le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida en la espalda. Nadie quiso decirle algo de sus padres lo cual para un niño de ocho años no traía buenas noticias y tenia miedo. Unas horas después llego una mujer, Fuyumi, que era trabajadora social y le dijo todo lo que paso.

Sus padres habían muerto en el accidente y aunque se había hecho todo lo posible, ellos no sobrevivieron. Ese día lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, su alma se desgarro y su corazón quedo destruido. El dolor acabo con el y la vida dejo de tener sentido ni color sin sus luces. Lo que había sido antes dejo de existir. Ese niño alegre y lleno de vida se convirtió en un chico frio, temperamental, distante, de carácter arisco y hasta cierto punto cruel. Se prometió nunca mas volver a llorar y ser fuerte.

Al no contar con más familia, fue ingresado en una cosa hogar con niños de entre 6 años hasta los más grandes. No quiso convivir con ellos y se mantenía alejado, solitario, su único consuelo fueran las pocas cosas que le dejaron conservar y el basket hasta que lo conoció.

A las pocas semanas de llego se encontró siendo perseguido tanto en la escuela como en las actividades en la cárcel (como llamaba a la casa hogar) y espiado en las tardes cuando jugaba basket por un pequeño niño. Al principio no le tomo importancia mientras no se metiera con el hasta que el niño se acerco una tarde casi anocheciendo.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble Dai-chan!

Su primera reacción fue sorpresa. Jamás alguien le había llamado de esa forma ni siquiera sus padres y ahora un enano, o mas bien el era el monstruo ya que su alta estatura no era para un niño de su edad, lo llamaba así. El niño se llamaba Kazunari y tenia seis años. Tenia el pelo algo largo de un color negro azabache, piel clara y brillantes ojos azul plateado.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! ¿Me enseñas?

Kazunari sonrió de una manera radiante mostrando su diente faltante y Aomine solo lo miro en silencio por un par de minutos y luego aventó la pelota a la canasta.

-No

El azabache inflo las mejillas pero no replico nada y solo se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aomine recogió la pelota y cuando volteo y lo encontró todavía ahí, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Dijiste que no me enseñarías pero no que no podía verte jugar

Aomine parpadeo varias veces y luego de varias semanas sin hacerlo, sonrió y como lo hacia antes. Kazunari amplio su sonrisa marcándose unos lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaron al ver la sonrisa del mayor, nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

Así una extraña amistad surgió entre ambos o al menos de parte del azabache quien lo seguía a todos lados llamándolo Dai-chan, no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, parecía una pulga como Daiki comenzó a llamarlo. Un día Aomine le pregunto porque estaba con el y no con los niños de su edad. Esa fue la primera vez que miro como la sonrisa del niño de perdía y su rostro se descompuso en seriedad.

-No me dejan y los más grandes me molestan además como Dai-chan tiene cara de malo nadie se mete contigo y eres divertido

Aomine frunció el ceño y volteo a verlo, Kazunari estaba sentado como todas las tardes que Daiki jugaba basket y le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Yo no soy divertido

Kazunari se encogió de hombros. –Pero me gusta estar con Dai-chan, me gusta verte sonreír cuando juegas basket, me dejas estar contigo y no me molesta como los demás

Daiki lo miro sorprendido y fue cuando una luz resplandeció del menor. Cegadoramente brillante, de un tono azul, cálida, alegre y llena de vida. Fue cuando entendió que quería a ese niño molesto aunque si le preguntaban iba a negarlo con creces y que tenia alguien por quien seguir adelante, que no estaba solo.

Así que esa amistad se volvió reciproca y Aomine verifico que lo que le dijo Kazunari era verdad. Cada seis meses a todos los niños se les hacia una revisión medica y tuvo que separarse de Kazunari al ser de diferentes edades. Al salir de la consulta fue a buscarlo ya que los más pequeños habían sido los primeros y lo que encontró lo hizo enojar.

Su pequeña luz estaba en el piso con una raspadura en una rodilla y llorando por algo que unos niños de entre 10 y 13 años le estaban diciendo y sin pensarlo aventó su pelota de basket al más grande en la cabeza.

-¡Largo de aquí sino quieren que les pegue!

Aomine a sus nueve años era tan alto como ellos pero eso no pareció intimidar al que golpeo porque se le lanzo encima pero Aomine era fuerte y rápido a su edad por lo que los demás fueron en ayuda del mayor. Kazunari con miedo de que lastimaran a Daiki al ver como los cuatro rodearon a Aomine, se levanto para ayudarlo.

-¡No! ¡Dejen a Dai-chan!

Kazunari solo sintió como alguien lo empujo y su cabeza golpeo algo antes de perder la conciencia. Aomine solo miro en shock al azabache y el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Miedo de perderlo y volverse a quedar en la oscuridad No se pudo mover hasta que los encargados llegaron para ver lo que pasaba y cuando cargaron a Kazunari fue cuando reacciono y los siguió. Lo llevaron con el doctor y el se quedo en una esquina observando todo, con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar.

El doctor fue le primero en notar su presencia pero lo dejo quedarse. Tuvieron que hacerle dos puntadas al azabache y Aomine miro con reproche la herida. A Kazunari le quedaría una cicatriz y seria un recuerdo de que no pudo defenderlo pero se prometió no volver a cometer ese error otra vez.

El protegería y velaría por la seguridad del niño.

Desde ese día no dejaba a Kazunari solo en ningún instante y el niño era feliz. En el cumpleaños de Kazunari le regalo una pelota de basket y le prometió que cuando estuviera mas grande le enseñaría a jugar basket. La sonrisa del azabache fue hermosa y Aomine se prometió también que nunca permitiría que se perdiera esa sonrisa.

Y fue cuando rompió todas sus promesas. Se acercaba el primer año de las muertes de sus padres y lo único que quería era estar solo, después de todo los demás niños habían comprendido que si molestaban a Kazunari se metían con el también, pero el niño no lo entendió y seguía detrás de el a todas partes hasta que Aomine exploto y no midió sus palabras.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres molesto! ¡¿Por qué no te largas?! ¡Ah, ya! Nadie te quiere porque eres insoportable ni siquiera tus padres por eso te abandonaron en este lugar

Callo con la respiración acelerada y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la expresión del menor. No había rastro del Kazunari que conocía. Sus labios temblaban, sus mejillas sin color, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada destruida entre la tristeza, dolor e incredulidad. Kazunari bajo la cabeza, murmuro unas palabras que Aomine no pudo escuchar y salió corriendo al romper en sollozos.

Daiki se quedo atónito sin entender lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Después de procesarlo, lo entendió. Lastimo a su pequeña luz y fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba. Pregunto por el pero nadie pudo darle una respuesta satisfactoria solo que lo habían visto llorando. Aomine no necesitaba saber eso porque el mismo lo había provocado, había roto todas sus promesas con sus crueles palabras.

Fue a buscar a Fuyumi y ella también lo había estado buscando y cuando se encontraron, ella le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Kazunari había ido con ella y se había quedado dormido al tranquilizarse. Fuyumi saco a Aomine al parque para hablar y fue cuando conoció la historia de Kazunari.

-Debes de entender esto Daiki-kun porque así comprenderás. Años atrás yo trabajaba en un refugio para personas con problemas y ahí conocí a la madre de Kazunari-kun. Ella era muy joven y no quería a Kazunari cuando estaba embarazada de el, nunca supe del padre de Kazunari-kun pero por lo que me conto ella, era una mala persona. El día que Kazunari-kun nació, su madre murió. El a diferencia que tu y los demás niños, no conoció a sus padres ni experimento ese sentimiento, ese amor. En parte tus palabras lo lastimaron y por eso también los demás lo molestan…

Aomine se sintió mal por el azabache y se odio por lo que le hizo. Esta vez no iba a romper sus promesas, no dejaría que su luz se apagara. De regreso fue directo con el azabache quien estaba mirando la televisión y se sentó aun lado de el. Suspiro armándose de valor.

-Pulga, ve por tu pelota de basket, te enseñare a jugar

Kazunari lo miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió con hoyuelos y se levanto para ir por la pelota. Esa era su forma de pedir perdón, con acciones no palabras. Esa noche mientras Kazunari dormía abrazado a el, Aomine deseo que fueran hermanos, nunca antes había deseado uno porque tenia suficiente con sus padres pero con el a su lado deseo que fuera así. Desde ese día comenzó a llamarlo Kazu y lo dejaba dormir con el cuando el azabache se lo pedía.

Desde entonces iniciaron su relación de hermanos al menos de parte de Aomine.

Los años pasaron y cuando menos cuenta se dio ya tenía 12 y Kazu 10 años. Eran muy unidos y Daiki era el de antes solo con el. Niños habían sido acogidos en familias y nuevos fueron llegando pero ellos solo eran dos, no tres porque era impar y más de cuatro era multitud. Aomine era feliz con Kazunari y cuando sintió que se le seria arrebatada, se asusto.

Un día escucho que una pareja quería conocer a Kazunari porque querían adoptar un niño de su edad pero por mas cruel que fueron sus pensamientos, sabia que no seria escogido, Kazunari le pertenecía a el.

Unos días después cuando llego de un paseo en la escuela se encontró con que Kazunari platicaba con una pareja de casados, los Takao. Aomine se quedo estupefacto al verlos. Kazunari se miraba emocionado al hablar con los adultos, la mujer le acariciaba el cabello y el hombre sonreía. Aomine sintió el impulso de correr y apartar al azabache de ellos, miedo de que lo apartaran de su lado-

Parecían una familia y fue por ese pensamiento que recordó la conversación que tuvo con Fuyumi añas atrás. ¿Tan egoísta era para prohibirle a Kazunari experimentar ese sentimiento? ¿De que tuvieras padres y fuera feliz? Se quedo ahí, inmóvil, observándolos a la distancia.

No, Kazunari se lo merecía y el no era nadie para prohibírselo. Kazunari había sufrido mucho a lo largo de sus 10 años y el merecía, mas que nadie, tener una vida feliz. Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero sonrió con un deje de tristeza y cerró los ojos.

-Brilla mi luz

"Aunque sea lejos de mi". Abrió los ojos y cuando se iba a alejar, se detuvo y volteo cuando escucho al azabache gritar.

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme sin Dai-chan! ¡El es mi onii-chan y la única familia que quiero! ¡No me alejen de el!

Aomine se quedo atónito, estupefacto, en shock por las palabras del menor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kazunari también pensaba lo mismo que el. Su relación no era de amigos, era más fuerte y compleja, era de hermanos.

Salió de su escondite cuando Kazunari comenzó a llorar y la pareja no sabia que hacer para calmarlo. A veces podía llegar hacer realmente berrinchudo. Tan solo lo llamo y el niño corrió a el para abrazarlo, Aomine lo aferro a el.

-¡Por favor Dai-chan que no me alejen de ti! ¡Yo quiero estar con onii-chan!

Aomine le acaricio el cabello, lo aparto un poco para verse directo a los ojos y le sonrió suavemente.

-No Kazu, ve con ellos

Los ojos azul plateado del azabache se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Ya no me quieres? Prometo portarme bien y ser un buen niño…

Daiki sonrió sin evitarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso Kazu pero es lo mejor

Convencerlo de que ser adoptado era lo mejor fue realmente difícil ya que Kazunari se negaba a dejarlo. El menor no lo soltó en ningún momento y hasta que se calmo, se aparto para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Te voy a extrañar Dai-chan

Aomine sonrió y aparto el cabello de la frente del azabache.

-Yo también Kazu porque te quiero

Los ojos del menor se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de los sollozos y salto sobre Daiki abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Aomine rio ya que sabia porque el menor había reaccionado así, había sido la primera vez que era sincero con sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo también te quiero onii-chan!

Aomine sonrió y respondió al abrazo. Kazunari acepto el hecho de que seria adoptado y la pareja, Akima y Yoriko Takao, lo recogerían en una semana terminando todos los trámites. Aomine no desperdicio esos días. No perdían ningún instante, en las tardes jugaban basket hasta ya no poder más y a la hora de dormir lo mantenía aferrado a su cuerpo.

El día tan poco deseado por ambos llego y Kazunari no paraba de llorar, Daiki se hizo el fuerte cuando el también quería llorar. Los Takao llegaron y Aomine pidió hablar con ellos. Los miro con seriedad.

-Por favor, cuiden de Kazu

Ellos le sonrieron comprendiendo y asintieron. Los Takao parecían buenas personas y esperaba que fueran buenos padres para su luz. Desde la muerte de sus padres no había pasado por una situación difícil hasta ese momento. Su luz, aquella que lo ilumino en su oscuridad, se iría y ya no brillaría para el. La despedida estuvo llena de lágrimas del azabache y Aomine sintió el instinto de tomarlo en brazos y no soltarlo jamás pero tenia que dejarlo ir, tenia que vivir y brillar más.

Miro a Kazunari entre los Takao y sonrió. Realmente parecía una familia. Yoriko miro a su esposo y luego sonrió suavemente al mirar a Aomine.

-Daiki-kun, ¿por qué no vas por tus cosas también? Vendrás con nosotros, no podemos separarlos. Ne, ¿Qué dices?

Los niños se miraron y luego a ellos sorprendidos. Eso quería decir que…Akima le puso una mano en un hombro y también le sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la familia Daiki

Aomine los miro sin saber que decir y solo reacciono cuando Kazunari grito feliz y lo abrazo. Lo único que comprendía es que seguiría al lado de su luz y era lo único importante.

 _ **Fin primera parte.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Respuestas de reviews:**_

 **Lisa108:** Hola! También me encantan estas parejas junto con AkaFuri y MuraHimu, son hermosos! MidoTaka es mi OTP mayor pero el AoKise es tan dios! Me siento dividida en tener que escoger entre ambas parejas. Gracias por leerme y dejar un review! Espero que el resto de la historia te guste y no me odies.

 **Fujimy:** No, gracias a ti por leerme. Es lindo lo que escribiste, yo también sufrí y con el 2do capitulo aún más, es ke tenía tantas ganas de escribir un AoTaka, es una de mis parejas crack favoritas pero decidí primero empezar con algo más que amistad pero sin llegar hacer romántico. Espero que te guste el resto del fic. Nos vemos!

 **Mary chan21:** Gracias! Tenía planeado hacer eso, un reencuentro pero mejor no lo hice, me gusto más como quedo así. Y no, gracias a ti por leer. Me agrada saber que a los demás les gusta lo que escribo. Espero que te siga gustando el resto de la historia.

 **Mika:** Ja! Me encanta el AoTaka, es mi pareja crack favorita. AoKise y MidoTaka son las mejores parejas! Y gracias a ti por leerme y dejar un review. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia.

 _ **Parte dos:**_

Dos nuevas luces resplandecieron en su vida, no tan brillantes que las luces de sus padres o la de Kazunari pero era feliz con ellas. Le daban seguridad y estabilidad en su vida.

Ese día que ambos fueron adoptados por los Takao, se fueron a la casa de ellos. La casa tenia un estilo moderno, de dos pisos, espaciosa y un gran patio donde jugar. Esa noche mientras Kazunari dormía en su propio cuarto hablo con la pareja, solo los podía ver como sus tíos.

A pesar de que había sido adoptado por ellos no serian sus padres y no los llamaría como tal porque los suyos habían muerto y nadie ocuparía sus lugares, quería conservar su apellido y se los hizo saber. Ellos comprendieron y aceptaron su decisión.

Su Kazu se volvió Takao Kazunari y el niño era feliz teniendo un apellido.

Tenía que admitirlo, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar pasando el tiempo y Aomine era feliz viendo que su pequeña luz lo era. Akima y Yoriko eran buenas personas y rápidamente les tomo cariño, los trataban muy bien y les consideraban parte de su familia. Kazu a los pocos días ya los llamaba papá y mamá y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Conocieron a la familia de Akima y Yoriko, ambas los recibieron en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

Aomine disfrutaba las tardes cuando comían y platicaban los cuatro de como les fue en el día, los fines de semana que salían de paseo, cuando Yoriko les daba su bento y un beso en una mejilla antes de que Akima los llevara a la escuela, cuando se quedaban mirando películas en la sala o cuando los cuatro jugaban basket.

Pronto Aomine entro a la secundaria Teikon donde conoció a Momoi Satsuki y Kuroko Tetsuya quienes se volvieron grandes amigos para el, aunque la mayor parte lo regañaban y decían que hacer o no, y dos nuevas luces en su vida que le iluminaron aunque Tetsu prefería nombrarse a si mismo como su sombra y Satsuki como su consciencia. Entro al equipo de basket de la secundaria y desarrollo unas increíbles habilidades, cada día se volvía un jugador imparable y difícil de derrotar. Rápidamente se volvió titular y junto a sus compañeros ganaron muchos juegos y posicionaron en alto a su escuela.

Una luz que también tuvo mucha importancia en su vida fue la de Zakuro, la mamá de Akima, a quien Kazu y el llamaban abuela, ella no lo permitía de otra manera. A ambos les gustaba ir a su casa, ayudarle con su jardín y comer de sus galletas, todo lo que esa mujer cocinaba era una delicia. Estaba en su segundo año de secundaria y Kazu en su ultimo de primaria cuando esa luz que Zakuro representaba, se extinguió.

Ese día había llegado tarde a su casa porque se quedo mas tiempo practicando para perfeccionar sus tiros sin forma y cuando llego encontró a Yoriko llorando y el se asusto. Ella le dio la noticia, Zakuro había muerto y lo abrazo con fuerza. Fue un gran shock para Aomine y temió como fuera a tomarlo Kazu, el niño le tenía mucho cariño a la mujer. A el le dolió su muerte pero tampoco se permitió llorar, tenia que ser fuerte por su Kazu, Yoriko y Akima.

Unos minutos después escucho un carro y supo que ya habían llegado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kazu corrió directo a sus brazos rompiendo en sollozos. Aomine lo estrecho con fuerza y deseo que el dolor que sentía su luz desapareciera y en su lugar el prefería sufrirlo con tan de no verlo llorar de esa manera que le desgarraba el alma. Solo pudo acariciar su cabello y susurrarle palabras consoladoras.

Los siguientes días fueron de luto, lleno de tristeza, dolor y nostalgia. Fue desconcertante para el la actitud de Akima. El se mantenía tranquilo y con sonrisas amables, dando palabras reconfortantes a los demás e intentando hacer reír a Kazu, su esposa y a su hermana quien parecía derrumbarse cada vez que lloraba. Nunca lo miro derramar ni una sola lagrimas y cambiar su expresión.

No lo entendió hasta que una noche se levanto al tener hambre y bajo a la cocina donde miro a Akima sentado mirando por la ventana. Su expresión era vacía y no notaba su presencia hasta que abrió el refrigerador. Akima volteo sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

-¿Qué haces despierto Daiki? ¿No puedes dormir?

Aomine se encogió de hombros. –Me dio hambre

Akima rio suavemente y miro de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Sabes?-Aomine lo miro-Cuando nos pediste conservar tu apellido, me enoje porque no pude comprender pero ahora entiendo tu sentir y lo siento Daiki, de vistes sufrir mucho…

Ver llorar a Akima fue extraño y no le agrado, le hizo sentir mal y sobretodo consigo mismo por haber juzgado a Akima. El también sufría pero se estaba haciendo el fuerte por los demás. Aomine se sentó a su lado y solo lo escucho hablar. Nunca fue bueno consolando ni con las palabras, solo le palmeo la espalda. Cuando Akima se sereno, se limpio el rostro y le sonrió.

-Eres buen chico Daiki. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti

Aomine se estremeció por sus palabras, sonrojo levemente pero sonrió.

El tiempo continúo, Kazu se graduó de la primaria y entro a Teikon y el ingreso a su tercer y ultimo año de secundaria. En ese entonces comenzó a desenvolverse cada vez mejor en el basket y menos personas le podían seguir el ritmo. Kazu también se integro al club de basket y al principio muchos no creyeron que eran hermanos.

Daiki y sus tíos (Yoriko y Akima) comenzaron a notar extraño a su luz, como desanimado y distraído pero aunque le preguntaran que tenia, el solo sonreía y decía que nada malo, solo cansancio por los estrictos entrenamientos a los que era sometido. Un día Tetsu se le acerco inexpresivo como siempre pero noto que el chico estaba enojado.

-Aomine-kun, deberías esperar a Takao-kun

Daiki frunció el ceño al no comprender. A veces no iba a los entrenamientos por quedarse durmiendo en la azotea o se iba temprano y muy rara vez se iba con Kazu además de que tenían diferentes horarios. Ese día decidió hacer lo que le dijo Tetsu y entendió sus palabras. Unos chicos molestaban a su Kazu. Se escondió para escuchar.

-¡No! ¡Dai-chan es mi onii-chan!

"Así que era eso". Muy pocos, resumiéndose solo en Satsuki y Tetsu sabían que ambos eran adoptados. No tenían el mismo apellido y en lo físico no se parecían en nada aunque ambos tenían los ojos azules eran de diferentes tonos. Apretó las manos en puño, se acerco colocándose enfrente de Kazu y miro a los que lo molestaban.

-Dejen de molestar a mi ototo, si se meten con el se meten conmigo también

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera en voz alta y no en sus pensamientos. Los chicos lo observaron asustados y salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás. Giro para ver a Kazu y se asusto al ver lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas pero sonriendo de ojera a oreja mostrando sus hoyuelos desconcertando a Aomine. De pronto Kazu salto sobre el abrazándolo.

-¡Te quiero onii-chan!

Aomine sonrió y luego se fueron juntos a su casa después de pasar por una paleta de hielo a la tienda. Su Kazu volvió a ser el mismo y con eso era suficiente para Daiki. Semanas después fue cuando las cosas cambiaron para el.

Ninguna persona podía seguirle el ritmo y menos alguien ganarle en el basket. Su carácter empeoro con todos menos con Kazu, no iba a lastimarlo otra vez. Se aisló, se volvió más perezoso y cruel con las palabras, dejo de ir a los entrenamientos y llegaba tarde a los juegos, su pasión por el basket no era la misma, ya no sonreía al jugar, ya nada era como antes. Su estilo de juego era imparable, como una pantera salvaje. No había contrincante digno de el y eso fue su detonante.

Lastimo a muchas personas con su egoísmo, sobre todo a Tetsu y un amigo de este, Ogiwara si no se equivocaba. Se graduó de la secundaria e ingreso a la Academia Too, Satsuki había ido detrás de el y Tetsu a Seirin. Conoció a grandes oponentes que le hicieron estremecerse pero ninguno cumplió con sus expectativas. Solo disfrutaba del basket cuando jugaba al lado de su luz que cada día crecía pero sin llegar a su altura, seguía siendo una pulga.

El tiempo continuo y muchas veces estuvo a punto de dejar el basket pero por la insistencia de su Kazu seguía, Daiki solo esperaba que Kazu terminara la secundaria para que entrara a su escuela y estar en el mismo club, su luz había mejorado y desarrollado su ojo de halcón. Sin embargo se llevo una gran desilusión. Su Kazu, su luz lo había abandonado. Había mandado solicitud a Shutoku. Se enejo mucho con el y durante semanas lo estuvo evitando. Aomine solo quería una cosa, jugar contra el y destrozarlo en la cancha.

Un día Kazu los encerró en su cuarto para hablar y le pidió perdón pero no le dio explicaciones por su decisión. Aomine lo perdono pero esa espina seguía ahí y fue creciendo conforme pasaban los días. La causa era simple, celos. Un chico se había vuelto el centro de atención de su luz y no dejaba de parlotear de el. Que Shin-chan esto, que Shin-chan lo otro. Lo tenía arto y pudo desquitarse contra el equipo de Tetsu y su nueva luz, un chico de segundo año con el nombre de Kagami.

Y su oportunidad llego. En las semifinales de la InterHigh le toco jugar contra Shutoku. Y su oportunidad llego. En las semifinales de la InterHigh le toco jugar contra Shutoku. Unos días antes había escuchado un rumor, ese Shin-chan era conocido como el As de Shutoku y que nunca fallaba una canasta, Daiki quería destronarlo por acaparar la atención de su Kazu. Ese día del juego se fue temprano de su casa y a la hora del juego llego temprano lo cual sorprendió a su equipo. Satsuki lo miro de manera extraña, como preocupada pero el no le tomo importancia, el solo quería jugar y ganar.

Fue ahí que conoció a Shin-chan. Midorima Shintaro era ligeramente más alto y delgado que el, de cabello y ojos verdes, parecía una zanahoria con el traje naranja.

El juego inicio y Aomine soltó su instinto animal. Los destrozo, los destruyo por completo. El partido quedo 131-102. Ni todas las canastas de 3 puntos de la zanahoria pudieron contra el. El momento más crucial del juego fue cuando Aomine no pudo controlarse al escuchar como llamaban a su luz. Midorima y Takao, la luz y sombra de Shutoku. Ese fue su detonante que lo llevo a la zona. Miro como los ojos de Kazu se llenaron de lágrimas ante la devastadora derrota pero mantenía una sonrisa mientras animaba con palabras a la zanahoria y a un rubio, ni una sola mirada le dirigió a el.

Aomine finalizando todo, tomo sus cosas y salió ignorando a todo mundo. El juego no había sido suficiente para desquitar todo lo que sentía. Su Kazu solo lo podía iluminar a el. Fue a su casa ya en la noche, Akima lo esperaba en la sala pero solo se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos sin decir nada y lo dejo ir para que descansara. Durante unos días Kazu y el no se dirigieron la palabra y evitaban verse lo cual lo hacia sentir extraño y tenia miedo que eso afectara su relación, no quería perderlo.

Cuando decidió intentar arreglar las cosas, tuvo que irse por unos días a un campamento, ahí se encontró con el equipo de Tetsu y descubrió que le tocaba jugar contra ellos iniciando la Winter Cup. El tiempo continúo y cuando regreso a su casa, tiempo es lo que menos tenía. Siendo de tercero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, unos meses después entraría a la universidad y tenia que escoger su carrera. Ya no miraba a Kazu, Yoriko le dijo que se la pasaba en la escuela y que cuando llegaba iba directo a su cuarto para dormir.

El juego contra Seirin llego y con el, la derrota. Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento y termino en una crisis al imaginarse el daño que le había ocasionado a su luz. Otra vez había roto sus promesas y ahora si no tenia ni una sola idea de como arreglar las cosas. Su visión de todo cambio y se arrepintió por todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Había sido un completo bastardo. Tetsu se le acerco cuando se sentó en el piso de la cancha del parque.

-Solo tienes que pedir perdón Aomine-kun, el lo entenderá

Daiki lo miro pero no dijo nada y el chico sombra se fue. Cerró los ojos y luego se levanto para irse a su casa, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Al llegar a su casa lo recibió Kazu quien parecía preocupado y al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos. Se sorprendió profundamente cuando el azabache comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Lo siento onii-chan! Y-yo…yo quería ser quien te devolviera la sonrisa y la pasión al basket pero no fui lo suficiente bueno para hacerlo y perdí. Lo siento…yo he entrando duro pero ¡me ganaron! Kuroko me gano y …yo, yo no te ayude cuando mas me necesitabas y tu siempre me as ayudado

Daiki entendió a lo que se refería y sintió su pecho hincharse. Así que había sido eso. No estaba triste por perder sino por no ganarle y no por la trofeo sino para ser el contrincante que el tanto a buscado. Como siempre, era un idiota. Estrecho con fuerza a su luz y el pidió, por primera vez, perdón con palabras. Duraron así unos largos minutos.

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes y Daiki comenzó a sonreír más y disfrutaba el jugar basket. Había encontrado en Midorima y Kagami buenos amigos aunque no fuera admitirlo jamás. Era feliz al ver que su amigo Tetsu lo era al lado de Bakagami, eran novios. Todos a su alrededor tenían una relación hasta su luz aunque Daiki no estuviera para nada contento con eso, Kazu era aun muy joven para andar de novio y mas si su pareja era el idiota tsundere de Midorima pero la aceptaba ya que el azabache era feliz con el y la zanahoria realmente lo quería.

Se graduó de la preparatoria e ingreso a la Academia policiaca*. Su vida era perfecta como estaba y el deseo con fuerza que siguiera así por el resto de su vida.

Pero nada es para siempre.

A sus 24 años era un policía modelo y en todos sus aspectos de su vida estaba bien aunque no tuviera una pareja. Tetsu era profesor de preescolar y Kagami bombero, y ambos eran ya padres de una bebe de casi un año, Akima y Yoriko seguían bien y los visitaba en sus días libres, Satsuki trabajaba con el en la policía y tenia una relación estable con Imayoshi para su sorpresa, Midorima estudiaba medicina y hasta ahora seguía manteniendo la promesa que le hizo.

Su Kazu era feliz, y su sonrisa y sus ojos lo mostraban todos los días, a cada instante. Su luz tenía 22 años y en un año mas se graduaba de fotógrafo, era muy bueno con la cámara y tomaba fotos realmente hermosas. Un día terminando su servicio, fue al departamento de Kazu, lo compartía con Midorima, ya que este le había llamado porque necesitaba hablar con el. Decir que no estaba preocupado, seria una mentira.

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos de su Kazu, había llorado y se enojo. Lo primero que pensó es que Midorima lo había lastimado y sintió deseos de ir por el y golpearlo pero Kazu lo detuvo y le extendió una hoja. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver lo que era.

Kazunari estaba embarazado. Su Kazu esperaba un hijo.

Daiki se puso feliz porque seria tío y emocionado de conocerlo porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que esa criatura que crecía en su Kazu, seria una nueva luz que el iba a cuidar. Aomine fue el primero en saber la noticia, ni siquiera Midorima lo sabía. Cuando Kazu y Midorima lo comunicaron a los demás, avisaron que se iban a casar, no querían que su hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio. Akima y Yoriko eran sumamente felices con la idea de ser abuelos.

Semanas después su Kazu ya no era Takao, sino Midorima. Aomine hablo con Shintaro como hombres y se sintió tranquilo de saber que lo único que quería Midorima era lo mismo que el, cuidar y hacer feliz a Kazunari y ahora también al niño que esperaban.

Estaba asustado. En el cuarto mes de embarazo, Kazu tuvo una amenaza de aborto y el doctor les dijo que el embarazo era de alto riesgo. Le recomendaron tomar reposo absoluto e vitar situaciones de alto riesgo que ponga en juego sus vidas. Como Midorima aun estudiaba y no podía estar mucho tiempo con el, los demás se tornaban para cuidarlo. Daiki se fue a vivir con ellos por petición de Shintaro para estar mas al pendiente de su Kazu.

Le gustaba sentarse aun lado de el y acariciarle el vientre, sentir a su sobrino que crecía y le emocionaba mucho conocerlo, ya sabían que era un niño y Daiki esperaba que creciera para enseñarle jugar basket. Kazu y Shintaro ya tenían el nombre de su hijo pero nadie aparte de ellos lo sabia y Daiki tenia una gran curiosidad. La primera vez que lo sintió patear, miro en shock el vientre y luego rio. Cada día se hacia mas grande y Aomine disfrutaba cada día mas que el pasado.

Y ese día llego y con el fin de los suyos.

Aomine había tenido que salir por una emergencia en el trabajo y Kazu se había quedado solo en su departamento cuando este le llamo asustado porque había entrado en trabajo de labor. El niño ya iba a nacer. Llego en una patrulla y subió por el, Kazu estaba llorando por las contracciones. Tomo la maleta con las cosas y lo ayudo a subir a la patrulla. En el camino le llamo a los demás para decirles la noticia y que se comunicaran con Shintaro ya que el no lo contactaba.

Llegando al hospital ya los estaba esperando y le permitieron entrar mientras llegara Midorima ya que Kazu no quería estar solo. Aomine no supo que hacer al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro del menor y luego recordó los ejercicios que le recomendaron para cuando llegara el parto. Después de un rato Midorima entro a la sala y Daiki dudo en salir pero Kazu le agarro de una mano y le sonrió.

-Estaremos bien Dai-chan, lo prometo

Daiki jamás había odiado tanto una promesa como esa. Salió y fue a la sala de espera donde estaban sus tíos y sus amigos. El miedo se apodero de el cuando pasaron unas horas y no tenían respuesta de nada. Se tuvo que sentar al ver entrar enfermeras a la sala y muchos gritos que no pudo entender. ¿Kazu estaba bien? ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal?

Daiki se estaba desesperando y cuando se levanto para exigir respuestas, Midorima salió en medio de un transe y eso asusto a todos. Sus ojos estaban idos y llenos de lágrimas que recorrieron por sus mejillas al ver a Aomine.

-Lo siento. Kazunari murió

No existían palabras que describieran lo que Daiki sintió en esos momentos. El dolor lo desgarro por completo y no pudo sostenerse y cayó al piso. Era incluso peor que lo de sus padres. No lloro pero si tuvo un ataque de ira y no dejo de gritar reclamos. Culpo a todos, sobre a todo a los doctores y cuando Kagami lo detuvo cuando quiso golpear a uno, se deshizo del agarre y huyó del hospital.

Su Kazu había roto su única promesa y el también lo hizo. Ahora si lo habían arrebatado de su lado y no había manera de recuperarlo.

Se alejo de todos, no quiso conocer a su sobrino y tampoco fue al funeral. Se encerró en su departamento consumiéndose en su dolor. El sufrimiento era la única prueba de que seguía con vida.

Kazu había sido la luz que iluminaba su vida y cuando el murió, esa luz se apago y se sumergió en la oscuridad. El había muerto con Kazu.

 _ **Lo siento, la historia tiene que hacer así. A mi dolió horrores escribir esto porque Takao es mi personaje favorito y lo amo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer!**_

 _ **Dos partes más y se acaba, perdón si al final del capítulo todo paso muy rápido pero se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que deseaba.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte tres:**_

No merecía ser feliz, no merecía seguir con vida, no merecía amar y menos que alguien lo amara, no merecía que nadie se preocupara por él pero a pesar de eso, él estaba vivo y no Kazunari.

Había pasado los últimos años en una especie de depresión que parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Se había mudado a otra ciudad para alejarse de todos, de sus tíos y sus amigos, a Satsuki le pidió o mejor dicho le exigió que no lo siguiera, no volvió a jugar basket y a sonreír de verdad, no esas sonrisas falsas, se había aislado y seguía sin conocer al hijo de Kazu, ni su nombre sabia y para ser sinceros, no le interesaba. A veces pensaba que ese niño había sido el responsable, el culpable de la muerte de Kazunari. Si el no hubiera nacido, Kazu estaría vivo.

Su vida se volvió monótona, de colores fríos y sin vida, de luces negras y grises, colores opacos, ninguna luz volvió a resplandecer ni siquiera la de sus tíos, es como si todas las luces hubieran desaparecido con la muerte de Kazu.

Vivía rodeado de tinieblas.

La mayor parte del tiempo se le pasaba en su trabajo y nunca, en esos 6 años, había pedido o aceptado vacaciones. Estaba entregado por completo a su profesión, o más bien era una vía de escape para no pensar en su pasado, y no le importaba poner en riesgo su vida.

Sus tíos solían llamarle todos los días pero Aomine solo contestaba algunas veces, casi siempre una por semana y solo si estaba en su departamento sin embargo si mencionaban algo relacionado con Kazu, les colgaba y no contestaba como por dos semanas, había temas que no podían tocar.

Tetsu y Satsuki solían insistirle en que continuara con su vida y conociera a su sobrino pero el seguía negándose. Él seguía con vida no porque él quisiera estarlo sino porque de esa manera sentía que todo el daño que le había ocasionado a su luz, se lo estaban cobrando, que había fallado nuevamente en protegerlo. Había jurado mantenerlo con vida y no lo cumplió.

Se había acostado con un sin fin de mujeres, a veces incluso donceles, en esos años pero nunca mantuvo una relación formal, solo tenia sexo de una vez o cuando realmente lo disfrutaba, se mantenían en contacto como con Hinako, una compañera de su trabajo. Hinako era una mujer hermosa, de espíritu libre, con un cuerpo escultural y pechos enormes pero nada serio había entre ellos y ese había sido su acuerdo desde un principio. No sentimientos, solo sexo entre compañeros sin responsabilidades, solo placer.

Comía afuera de su departamento y casi siempre comida rápida, como sus habituales hamburguesas. A su casa solo iba a dormir, no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, incluso dormía en su trabajo o en la casa de Hinako o de sus conquistas.

Así era su vida, marchita y rota, durante esos 6 años hasta que el apareció. Había sido tan inesperado como con Kazunari.

Estaba dando sus rondas nocturnas en su moto cuando escucho gritos proviniendo de un callejón y se acerco después de bajar de su moto. Dos hombres forcejaban. Uno de rastas tenía acorralado a un rubio contra la pared que suplicaba que lo dejara.

Aomine actuó por instinto cuando miro como el de las rastas sacaba una navaja con la cual amenazo al rubio y este soltaba un sollozo. Se movió rápidamente, lo golpeo alejándolo del rubio y agarrándolo de los brazos lo estrelló en el suelo para esposarlo. Las palabras salieron automáticamente mientras lo arrestaba y saco su radio para pedir una patrulla. El de rastas lo miro con sus filosos ojos de un color gris y lo amenazo con que lo dejara libre, Daiki no soporto su arrogancia y lo noqueo con un golpe en el rostro.

Se giro para ver al rubio y se sorprendió ante la imagen del rubio. Era unos cm menos que él, más delgado pero marcado, su pelo rubio era un poco largo, unas largas pestañas delineaban unos hipnotizantes ojos dorados, piel clara, con un aro en su oreja izquierda y, tenia que admitirlo, era sumamente guapo y de aire coqueto y seductor, cuando mucho tendría unos 26 años.

El rubio respiraba con dificultad por el susto que había vivido.

-¿Estas bien?

Y entonces ocurrió, sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando el le sonrió. Su sonrisa era hermosa.

-Si, gracias

Aomine aparto la mirada cuando sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera tan ridícula? Solo por una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después la patrulla llego. Subieron al atacante, de nombre Haizaki, quien el rubio conocía porque era su ex novio y le dijeron que fuera a la estación a meter una denuncia contra el. Aomine miro como el joven temblaba cuando le dijeron que subiera y suspiro. Dijo que él lo llevaría en su moto. Al subir, espero a que el rubio subiera también y cuando lo hizo, el joven se aferro a su espalda y lo sintió llorar.

Espero a que se tranquilizara y luego partió a la estación. Ahí dejo al rubio a que hiciera la denuncia y fue a hacer unos expedientes que le faltaron. Esa fue la primera vez que lo miro y cuando le pidieron firmar, supo cual era su nombre. Kise Ryota.

Mentiría si diera que no pudo sacarse de la mente por los siguientes días esos ojos dorados, esa sonrisa y la calidez que le transmitió su cuerpo. Lo había hecho sentir diferente y la verdad, eso le asusto pero no dejo que eso le afectara. Solo era un chico más, solo había hecho su trabajo.

La segunda vez fue cuando iba a un Majo Bunger, tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que le fue inevitable chocar contra alguien derribándolo. Cuando bajo la mirada se sorprendió de ver a Kise quien se quejaba con un lindo puchero en los labios y cuando este levanto la mirada, también se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

-¡Tú!-exclamo el rubio y se levanto-¡Te e estado buscando!

Aomine frunció el ceño. ¿Lo estaba buscando? ¿A él? ¿Por qué? Kise pareció intuir lo que pensaba porque sonrió ampliamente e inclino la cabeza.

-Quería agradecerte de alguna manera por lo que hiciste por mi, sino hubiera aparecido no se que hubiera hecho Haizaki. De verdad, te lo agradezco. ¿Te puedo invitar a comer como agradecimiento?

Daiki se negó, después de todo era su trabajo velar por la seguridad de todos pero el rubio fue realmente insistente y no recibió un no por respuesta. Pues bien, se iba a arrepentir. Entraron al Maji Bunger, Kise pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una soda chica, él en cambio no se contuvo y pidió sus habituales 15 hamburguesas y su soda grande. Kise se sorprendió pero las pago y no dijo nada.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Aomine escucho todo lo que el rubio le dijo. Kise había sido novio de Haizaki durante 4 años pero el rubio termino con el otro por su actitud pero Haizaki no lo aceptaba y había pasado todo un año acosándolo y se había mudado de Tokio para alejarse del ojigris pero este lo siguió. Continuo hablando de el y eso no le molesto a Daiki, le servía para perder el tiempo antes de ir a la casa de Hinako.

-¡Oh, cierto! No se tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aomine trago lo que masticaba y lo miro con su habitual expresión.

-Aomine. Aomine Daiki

Kise le sonrió e inclino la cabeza. –Es un gusto conocerte, soy Kise Ryota

"Lo se", pero no lo dijo. Terminado de comer, cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Los días siguieron y la imagen de Kise seguía atormentándolo y el no encontraba la razón. ¿Qué le había hecho ese idiota rubio?

La tercera vez que lo miro fue en la jefatura después de andar por las calles por la mañana. Se había sentado en una silla después de hacerse un café cuando lo miro. Kise estaba sentado del otro lado, con una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla derecha y sus ojos rojos e hinchados indicando que había llorado. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya se había levantado y sus piernas lo condujeron hasta el.

-¿Kise? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Kise levanto la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse de lagrimas y salto sobre el abrazándolo. Aomine se sorprendió pero no lo aparto cuando Kise rompió en sollozos. Haizaki lo había atacado en su departamento y había intentado abusar sexualmente de el pero había logrado escapar.

Aomine no entendió porque sintió unos fuertes deseos de golpear a Haizaki por lastimar a Kise y unas fuertes ganas de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, prometerle que estaría bien. Le recomendaron a Kise que se quedara en la casa de algún conocido hasta que encontraran a Haizaki pero el rubio no tenía a nadie en la ciudad y por el momento no podía regresar a Tokio por un trabajo. El chico no tenía con quien acudir y cuando noto que sus ojos dorados volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, suspiro y hablo.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, tengo una habitación libre

Tanto Kise como sus compañeros de trabajo lo observaron asombrados. Aomine se incomodo pero no cambio su expresión. Así fue como Kise se traslado a su departamento y Aomine le puso reglas. Mientras viviera con el podía hacer y usar lo que quisiera pero tenia que ayudar con los gastos, el rubio trabajaba como fotógrafo, si salía tenia que avisarle y mandarle un mensaje cada hora para saber que estaba bien y en las noches tenia prohibido salir.

Vivir con Kise no era tan malo como creyó en un principio y su compañía no era tan molesta. Se había acostumbrado a la forma extraña con la que lo llamaba, Aominecchi. Aomine comenzó a pasar mas tiempo en su casa para no dejar solo al joven y salían a donde Kise lo arrastraba. Algo que Kise tenía estrictamente prohibido era contestar el teléfono, si quería llamar a alguien tenia que ser por su celular.

Y un día, unas semanas después de conocerlo, fue cuando volvió a ocurrir.

Había despertado como cualquier mañana y se levanto para meterse a bañar. Al salir, se cambio y salió para desayunar algo antes de irse a patrullar. Miro turbado a Kise, quien tenía un mandil, como se movía por la cocina mientras hacia el desayuno.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Buenos días!

En ese instante, de entre los colores negros y grises, un brillo resplandeció y una luz amarilla apareció rodeando a Kise. Una amarillo intenso, casi pareciendo dorado. La misma luz, como la de su Kazu pero sin llegar a ser ella. Era igual de cálida, alegre, intensa, deslumbrante, lo hizo sentir vivo otra vez. Su corazón se sacudió y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Kise se acerco asustado y lo ayudo a levantarse y sentarse en el sillón. Kise lo reviso y preocupo al notar que tenía un poco de fiebre. Aomine se acostó y cerró los ojos cuando le coloco en la frente un trapo húmedo. Daiki no lo entendió. ¿Qué es lo que le había ocurrido? Él había creído que nunca más una luz volvería a brillar diferente y ahora aparecía Kise iluminado, le trajo lo que el creía perdido. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la forma de ser del rubio era algo similar a la de Kazu.

Aomine llego a una conclusión. La luz de Kise representaba lo mismo que Tetsu, Satsuki y Bakagami, solo amistad, nada más. Él no podía enamorarse y además, a el le encantaban las mujeres y de grandes pechos. Ese día no fue a trabajar para descansar.

Los días siguieron y con ellos mas confusión para su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Kise? ¿Qué era lo que demonios le estaba ocurriendo? No podía concentrarse en nada sin que a los segundos el rostro sonriente del rubio oxigenado apareciera en su cabeza, ni siquiera cuando estaba con sus conquistas nocturnas, ya no se excitaba como antes al ver senos grandes.

Se sacudió al sentir la mano de Hinako acariciando su pecho dirigiéndose a su entrepierna para ver si así podía despertarlo. Gruño y talló el rostro con frustración. La escucho suspirar.

-¿Sabes lo que creo Aomine-kun?-dijo Hinako-Creo que estas enamorado de Kise-kun

Aomine la miro con fastidio pero ella sonrió mientras se colocaba ropa.

-La otra vez mientras estábamos en acción, dijiste su nombre y también mientras dormías

Daiki abrió los ojos pasmado y deseo con fuerza que fuera una broma. Él no podía estar enamorado, era imposible pero, ¿Cómo estaba seguro? Nunca antes se había enamorado. Aomine tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió corriendo de la casa. No, no podía estar pasando esto.

Cuando llego al departamento, le extraño que Kise no lo recibiera con sus tantas sonrisas. Dejo sus cosas en el perchero y cuando iba a la cocina por agua, miro en una esquina en posición fetal a Kise. No se necesito preguntar nada porque en ese momento el rubio levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos dorados en los de el.

-¿Quién es Kazunari, Aomine?

Más sorprendido Aomine no podía estar. ¿Cómo? Kise se levanto sin apartar la mirada.

-Conteste el teléfono aunque no respondí y una mujer dijo que tenías que superar a Kazunari y seguir con tu vida. ¿Quién es Kazunari?

Aomine nunca se había enojado en mucho tiempo como en ese momento se sintió.

-¡Te advertí que nunca contestaras! ¿Es que nunca puedes hacer lo que se te pide? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Y que te importa quien es Kazunari! ¡Estúpido rubio! ¡Largo! ¡No te quiero aquí!

Lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo, no puso atención a las replicas de Kise, su mente no lo dejaba pensar y lo único que hizo fue sacarlo de su departamento sin parar de soltar ofensas. Estaba muy enojado. Kise lo había desobedecido y le había traído de regreso a sus pensamientos a Kazu, mas confusión a su cabeza. Cerro la puerta con seguro y puso una silla para atrancar la puerta y Kise no pudiera entrar, ignoro sus gritos y su celular que no paraba de sonar. Se coloco unos audífonos con música a todo volumen y se acostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

Su mente era un caos y no pudo librarse de Kise ni Kazu por lo que no fue extraño soñar con ellos. Al despertar por tener hambre, no pudo recordar que soñó. Miro su reloj y miro que ya era tarde, casi las 8 de la noche. Ya se había tranquilizado y pasado el coraje, se sentía un poco culpable por como reacciono con Kise y le mando un mensaje para que regresara, ya era tarde para que estuviera afuera y solo.

Un par de horas y Kise no aparecía ni contestaba el celular. ¿Estaba enojado y por eso no le contestaba? ¿Era su venganza por que él también lo había ignorado? Aomine estaba preocupado y cuando dieron las 11, tomo sus cosas y salió a buscarlo. Su celular sonó y contesto con la esperanza que fuera el pero era Hinako.

-¡Aomine-kun! ¡Tienes que venir, Haizaki tiene de rehén a Kise-kun y esta amenazando con asesinarlo! ¡Lo quiere matar!

Aomine sintió como su cuerpo se congelo y su corazón se detenía. "No otra vez". No podría soportar perder a alguien más. Hinako le dio la dirección y fue directo. Él iba a proteger a Kise porque…estaba enamorado de el. No podía engañarse con lo contrario.

El lugar era el departamento de Kise, se acerco a su superior para que le contara todo. Al parecer Kise había ido a su departamento y ahí estaba Haizaki, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía al escuchar los gritos. Daiki llamo y le ordeno que lo dejara libre pero Haizaki accedió solo si cambiaba su lugar. Aomine a pesar de saber las consecuencias que eso conllevaba, no lo dudo. Dejo sus cosas y subió al departamento de Kise.

La puerta se abrió antes de que tocara y apareció Haizaki con un arma en mano. Aomine no se muto, no tenia miedo por él, solo por Kise y haría todo lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo. Entro y miro a Kise amarrado a una silla, tenía sangre escurriendo por su nariz, un ojo hinchado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y este al verlo, forcejo para escapar. Esto era su culpa y si algo le pasaba al rubio, él seria el único responsable.

Daiki sintió una ira recorrerlo por dentro y siguiendo sus instintos, actuó. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se lanzo contra Haizaki tomándolo desprevenido. Cayeron al piso, la pistola a unos metros de ambos y pelearon como endemoniados e intentaron alcanzar el arma. Ambos la tomaron y forcejaron para quitársela al otro. Aomine escucho que se disparó y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a Kise para ver que estuviera bien.

Kise estaba bien pero sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Aomine con golpes certeros, sintiendo la adrenalina al máximo, pudo contra Haizaki y se levanto para ayudar a Kise, tan solo lo soltó, este se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando con fuerza. Aomine lo estrecho sonriendo levemente y acariciando su espalda.

-Todo estará bien Kise, estas a salvo, no dejare que te alejen de mí

Y entonces sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y hubiera caído al suelo sino fuera por los brazos de Kise. El arma no había lastimado a Kise porque la bala había impactado en él. Su rostro no perdió la sonrisa y llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada de Kise para acariciarla, el rubio lloraba con más fuerza apretando la herida para detener la sangre.

-Lo siento Kise…yo…

Kise le coloco un dedo en los labios para acallarlo y negó.

-Por favor, no digas nada, guarda las fuerzas. No puedes dejarme Aominecchi, ¡No te lo permito! Tienes que vivir… te amo Daiki, te amo demasiado

Aomine sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina, como no lo había hecho en los últimos años. El sentimiento era reciproco. Ya no tenía fuerzas, sus parpados pesaban toneladas y la voz de Kise sonaba lejana pero antes de quedar inconsciente, dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Fuiste la luz que me ilumino cuando más lo necesitaba Kise…

 _ **Jojojo! Que tal? Ya casi termina, un capitulo y es el final.**_

 _ **La historia esta quedando un poco diferente a como iba hacer en un principio pero me esta gustando.**_

 _ **Oi! Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un capitulo extra pero desde la perspectiva de Midorima ya que en unos comentarios me dijeron que tiene muy poca participación, es que en si la historia se centra en Aomine pero no me importaría hacerlo y por eso quisiera su opinión. Quieren un capitulo de Midorima?**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parte cuatro:**_

Se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, estaba flotando porque no sentía el suelo y era como si estuviera sumergido en agua pero podía respirar con normalidad. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraban a su alrededor pero no enfocaba nada, apenas podía mirarse el mismo.

 _-"¿En donde estoy?"_ -dijo pero su voz no salió de su boca

Frunció el ceño y fue cuando recordó todo. "Estoy muerto". Había muerto dando la vida por Kise, para que su luz no se extinguiera pero no se arrepentía, solo el hecho de haberlo lastimado antes. Solo sentía paz, tranquilidad.

De pronto hubo un destello y una luz apareció. Era azul, como la de Kazu, y como lazos luz lo enrollaron, primero de las muñecas y después su torso y piernas. No se asusto, solo sintió paz y sonrió. Unas sensación agradable que solo sentía con Kazu. Era como sentir un abrazo de el. Cerró los ojos cuando la luz brillo fuertemente y sintió que todo dio vueltas y era arrastrado. Oyó voces llamándolo y pudo reconocerlas pero antes de abrir los ojos, escuchó una voz diferente susurrarle unas palabras al oído:

-Se feliz onii-chan

Sus ojos se abrieron pero los cerró por la luz del foco. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas y enfoco la vista. No estaba muerto. Se encontraba acostado en la camilla de un hospital, a su lado sentado en una silla con la cabeza en la camilla estaba un dormido Kise tomándolo de la mano.

Aomine lo miro y con su mano libre acaricio el cabello del rubio. Había estado equivocado en todo durante esos años desde que Kazu murió y era tiempo de hacer lo que su Kazu le dijo, era tiempo de vivir la vida que le correspondía, ser feliz, seguir adelante como todos le decían, de superar el pasado, dejar de culparse. Si Kise lo dejaba quisiera estar a su lado, conocer a su sobrino, regresar a Tokio con sus tíos y amigos, hacer todo lo que se había negado.

Sintió a Kise moverse ante sus caricias y sonrió cuando levanto la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hola Kise

El rubio lo miro estupefacto y al recuperarse, lo abrazo rompiendo en llanto y Daiki solo le siguió acariciando el cabello asegurándole que esta bien. Unos minutos después Kise quiso salir para llamar al doctor pero Aomine no le permitió, primero tenían que hablar. Kise le conto que estuvo inconsciente por dos días, que había perdido mucha sangre y habían tenido que operarlo. Su jefe había llamado a sus padres y habían viajado junto con una mujer, Satsuki, que en esos momentos estaban en su departamento descansando.

Daiki respiro hondo, cerro los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos, miro directo a los ojos dorados de Ryota. Le conto sobre su vida, todo. Sobre su infancia, el accidente que les arrebato a sus padres, la casa hogar y quien era Kazunari y lo que significaba para el, cuando fueron adoptados por los Takao. Cuando lastimo a muchas personas y la muerte de Kazu. Lo que había pasado después en esos casi 7 años hasta cuando lo conoció a el.

-Me deje llevar por mi propio dolor sin ser consciente que solo lastimaba a los demás pero quiero arreglar todo y si me lo permites-apretó la mano de Kise-quisiera que fuera a tu lado- sonrió acariciándole una mejilla-porque te amo Ryota

Sonrió cuando lagrimas recorrieron por las mejillas del rubio quien asentía una y otra vez y tomo con delicadeza su rostro para poder besar esos labios que desde hacia tiempo deseaba probar. "Gloria", a eso sabían sus labios. Eran perfectos y adictivos, nunca se cansaría de probarlos.

Sus tíos y Satsuki llegaron un par de horas después cuando el doctor lo estaba revisando. Ver las lagrimas de preocupación en ellos le hizo sentir mal y sobre todo mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, y les pidió perdón por todo lo que había ocasionado. Akima solo sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con cariño, y Yoriko le lleno el rostro de besos. Satsuki solo sonrió después de regañarlo por varios minutos con esa voz chillona.

Kise se había mantenido a parte solo mirando con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Aomine le observo y extendió una mano para que se acercara, y cuando lo hizo, le paso un brazo por la cintura para que se sentara a su lado en la camilla y sonrió ampliamente.

-El es Kise Ryota y es mi pareja

Adoro el sonrojo del rubio y las caras de sorpresa de sus tíos y Satsuki pero al recuperarse los felicitaron y agradecieron a Kise por ayudar a Aomine a sentar cabeza, nunca les había presentado un novio o novio. Satsuki les enseño a sus hijos por unas fotos, unos gemelos de 4 años pero Daiki se negó a que le enseñaran o le dijeran algo del hijo de Takao, el quería conocerlo en persona.

Ellos se quedaron en la ciudad hasta que lo dieron de alta y le ayudaron arreglando todo en Tokio para cuando regresara junto con Kise. Después a sus tíos y a su amiga, se fueron al departamento y esa noche, hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Aomine jamás olvidaría esa noche. Las expresiones de Kise, su voz aguda diciendo su nombre, su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo de el y entre sus brazos y sus ojos, la mirada llena de placer, placer que el provocaba. Nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones y supo que solo seria con Kise, porque había amor, no solo placer carnal como antes.

Unos días después se mudaron a Tokio, a su antiguo departamento y ese día conoció a la familia de Ryota quienes fueron a recogerlos. Sus padres, sus hermanas mayores y los esposos de ellas, y sus sobrinos. Eran una familia alegre, cálida y unida, y ellos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo los niños que se emocionaron por el hecho de que su nuevo tío era policía.

Regreso a su antigua estación, donde inicio como policía y le dieron una bienvenida con una fiesta sorpresa organizada por su amiga pelirosa. Realmente lo conmovieron y sonrió, con esas sonrisas genuinas que había perdido pero ahora comenzaban a volver. Se reunió con sus amigos y conoció a sus hijos. Tetsu y Kagami tenían dos y esperaban otro.

Y fue cuando volvió a ocurrir.

Le llamo a Midorima para reunirse y poder platicar. Se vieron ese día, en un tiempo libre que tenia el Midorima en su trabajo y fueron a comer. Aomine en un principio se sintió incomodo pero tenia que seguir el consejo de Kazu y para eso tenia que arreglar todo primero.

Daiki le conto lo que sintió ante la muerte de Kazunari, lo que vivió en esos años de soledad y dolor, la llegada de Kise a su vida, el accidente y todo su proceso de reflexión y aceptación. Le pidió perdón y una oportunidad de poder enmendar su error y poder conocer al hijo de el con Kazu.

Midorima solo lo miro con esos ojos verdes y luego sonrió ligeramente.

-El siempre a querido conocerte, Aomine y aun quiere hacerlo, cada navidad ese es su deseo, conocer a Dai-chan, el hermano de su papá Kazu

Aomine mentiría si eso no lo hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento pero satisfacción. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ese fin de semana Aomine fuera a su casa para conocer al niño. Platicaron un poco y antes de irse, Daiki le tomo del brazo y le dijo unas palabras que nunca antes le había dicho:

-Gracias por hacer feliz a Kazu

Midorima solo amplio su sonrisa y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente. Después cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Los siguiente días fueron una larga espera para el y lo tenían nervioso. En las noches soñaba con ese día y se imaginaba de muchas maneras al niño y en la mayoría como Kazu en su niñez.

El día tan esperado llego y Aomine perdió la voluntad de ir, tenia miedo de no ser lo que el niño esperaba en el pero Kise fue su soporte y le acompaño. No estaba seguro de haber sentir tanto nervios como en ese momento y con mano temblorosa, toco el timbre. Escucho la voz de Midorima y luego la puerta se abrió. Aomine los presento y entraron a la casa.

Aomine miraba a su alrededor con la piel erizada por la ansiedad y cuando escucho una voz infantil, se giro rápidamente y se quedo estupefacto al verlo sintiendo su pecho inflarse.

Tenía sus ojos. El hijo de Kazu tenía sus ojos enmarcados con largas pestañas igual que Midorima, ese brillante y llamativo azul plateado que era su debilidad. El niño era alto para su edad, en un futuro seria tan alto como su padre, y delgado. Con un cabello verde oscuro, piel clara y era la combinación perfecta de sus padres, no se parecía más a ninguno.

Aomine dio unos pasos hacia el sin apartar su mirada, el niño tampoco lo había hecho y seguía con su escrutinio, y se agacho para quedar a su altura. Dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente con sus manos tomo su rostro con suavidad y sonrió.

-Hola campeón, soy Dai-chan, el hermano de tu papá Kazu

El niño abrió sus ojos como plato y cuando sonrió, Daiki sintió como una brillante luz emergía del niño hasta iluminarlo por completo. Era azul, como la de Kazu pero con tonos verdes. El niño también tenía la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Kazunari.

-¿Eres el onii-chan de papi?-Daiki asintió-Yo soy Daichi Midorima, el hijo de Kazunari Takao

Aomine miro en shock a Midorima quien solo asintió con una sueva sonrisa.

-Kazunari escogió el nombre por ti-dijo Midorima

Aomine sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y permitió que una lágrima escapara cuando tomo a Daichi entre sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza, sintiendo miedo de que al parpadear desapareciera. Lo abrazo por unos largos minutos murmurándole disculpas por no haber estado con el durante esos años y prometiéndole que ahora seria parte de su vida. Ahora si cumpliría su promesa. Cuidaría de su nueva luz.

Paso la mayor parte de ese día con su sobrino para conocerlo y el lo conociera y no solo por lo que los demás le contaban sobre el. Convivio también con Kise con quien el niño le cogió rápidamente cariño. Antes de irse a su departamento con Kise, le prometió a Daichi que la próxima vez que se vieran seria para jugar basket y el niño asintió con energía y una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Antes de ir a su departamento, llevo a Kise al cementerio y les presento primero a sus padres y luego a Kazu. Hablo con todos y con Kazu sobre Daichi prometiéndole que velaría por el niño y cumpliría lo que le dijo, que seria feliz sintiendo que lo escuchaba.

Y esa noche, entre los brazos de Ryota, lloro, soltando todas las lagrimas que había guardado la mayor parte de su vida. Dejando salir su dolor y todos esos sentimientos que había escondido por no querer mostrar debilidad.

Los días siguieron continuando y pequeñas luces comenzaron a iluminarle su vida. Convivio con sus tíos, con Daichi y todos sus amigos y conocidos. Comenzó a llevar la vida que siempre se había negado porque el merecía ser feliz, merecía seguir con vida, merecía amar y que alguien lo amara, merecía que se preocuparan por él porque él estaba vivo y no Kazunari, el estaba en un mundo mejor, al menos así lo sentía.

Una madrugada cuando se levanto al sentir sed y ver a Kise dormir entre sus brazos, meses después de que toda comenzara a mejorar, tuvo un pensamiento y con ayuda de sus amigos Tetsu y Kagami, logro llevarlo a cabo en su primer aniversario con el rubio.

Habían organizado una velada romántica, algo que no iba muy acorde con el pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para satisfacer a Kise, y ante el cielo estrellado de estrellas y la luna como testigo, tomo las manos de Kise y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tal vez esto sea precipitado pero somos adultos y sabemos que es lo que queremos en nuestra vida y yo solo quiero una cosa. A ti. A mi lado para siempre, hacer una familia contigo, ver crecer a nuestros hijos, a nuestros nietos y si es posible a nuestros bisnietos y envejecer a tu lado, solo contigo porque eres la luz que me trajo de nuevo a la vida y te amo como jamás creí que amaría a alguien. No soy una persona romántica Kise pero estoy haciendo mi mejor intento y por ti haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonreír siempre. Te amo Kise y por eso te hago esta pregunta-respiro hondo-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Acaricio las lágrimas de Kise y sonrió cuando el rubio solo asintió sin poder decir algo antes de abrazarlo rompiendo en llanto y en su departamento celebraron su comprimo entregándose por completo como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Todos sus conocidos los felicitaron ante su compromiso y ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron para hacer posible la boda. Daichi se había emocionado con la noticia y pidió que pronto le dieran un primo o prima con quien poder jugar.

-Bueno Daichi, en eso ya estamos trabajando-le dijo

Daichi lo miro confundido, Kise se encogió sonrojándose y Midorima lo regaño pero Aomine solo sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de tener un hijo con Kise después de todo el rubio era un doncel y el quería una familia numerosa, y el trabajo para hacerlos era lo que le más le gustaba.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas y luego estas en meses y el día de la boda llego con verdadera rapidez. Era un día soleado, lleno de colores y sensaciones agradables. No había visto a Kise durante esa semana por todos los arreglos finales y estaba ansioso y algo, había que admitirlo, miedoso. Su padrino era Kagami y el de Kise, Kasamatsu, un sempai de su preparatoria.

Se miro en el espejo buscando algún desarreglo y acomodo otra vez su moño de la camisa y acomodo su cabello, manía que había adquirido en la ultima hora. Escucho el bufido que soltó Kagami a sus espaldas y volteo. Midorima estaba de rodillas acomodando la corbata a Daichi y Kagami lo miraba con burla.

-Estante tranquilo Ahomine, me estas desesperando

Aomine frunció el ceño y le regreso el comentario, al menos el no estaba casi al punto del desmayo pensando que Tetsu no iba a llegar a la boda. Si, tenia miedo de que Kise al final se arrepintiera y diera cuenta que existían hombres mucho mejores que el, quien era un completo idiota pero Daiki estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, tanto los que el tenia hacia Kise como los del rubio hacia el.

Ese día fue especial, mágico y muchas cosas cursis. Kise eran mucho más atractivo con ese traje blanco que resaltaba sus ojos dorados que brillaban más de lo usual, esa radiante sonrisa y el adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas. No pudo despegar sus ojos de su casi esposo y solo reaccionaba cuando tenia que hacerlo. Kise lo tenía hipnotizado.

Aomine no podía recordar mucho de la ceremonia, solo la parte más crucial. Cuando Kise lo acepto y el acepto a Kise. Después las ultimas palabras del juez y los labios de Ryota Aomine sobre los suyos y los gritos jubilosos de los invitados.

Recibió con una sonrisa todas las felicitaciones y luego fueron a la fiesta. La disfruto a cada instante y no separo de su ahora esposo. En la madrugada, aun en la fiesta se fueron a su luna de miel siendo despedidos por sus invitados.

Kise al entrar a la habitación del hotel le pidió que se sentaran porque quería darle su regalo de bodas. Aomine lo hizo y frunció el ceño cuando el rubio tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las llevo a su vientre.

-Estoy embarazado Daiki. Tengo un mes de gestación

Mentiría si dijera que ese no fue el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Iba a ser padre con Ryota. Un hijo o hija de ambos. Lo abrazo con fuerza agradeciéndole por todo y por primera vez le dejo ir a arriba, ser el seme en el acto sexual.

Su luna de miel duro tres semanas y una vez de regreso a Tokio, estrenaron su nueva casa ya como esposos y anunciaron a todos sobre el embarazo. Daichi y sus tíos fueron los más emocionados y comenzaron a ser planes cuando el o la bebe nacieran. Daiki adoraba acariciarle el vientre y sentir a su hijo. Los antojos del rubio eran sumamente extraños y le habían costado muchas desveladas y dormidas en el sofá. Ryota se miraba hermoso con su vientre que cada día se hacia más grande pero había aprendido con Kazu que no tenia que hacer comentarios sobre su peso o solo ocasionaría problemas.

En su octavo mes, Satsuki y Tetsu organizaron un baby shower y Daiki fue el único hombre, sin ser doncel, que estaba presente. Ahora entendió a Kagami que había tenido que pasar por esto por tres veces. Aun no estaban de acuerdo con un nombre, ya sabían que tendrían una niña y quedaron que cuando naciera, lo sabrían. Tuvo una plática con Midorima y le recomendó que siguiera con su vida, que se volviera a enamorar, no podía quedarse soltero para siempre. Ambos sabían que Kazu eso no lo querría.

Y de nuevo volvió a ocurrir.

Daichi se había quedado con ellos ese día. Se encontraba con el niño en el patio jugando basket cuando escucho los gritos de Ryota. Asustado corrió hacia adentro y lo encontró encorvado y con un líquido recorriendo entre las piernas y él sabia que era. Le pidió a Daichi que fuera por la maleta mientras ayudaba a Ryota.

Una vez en el hospital, Midorima los esperaba en la entrada. El miedo de que volviera a ocurrir lo de Kazu lo paralizo a unos pasos de haber entrado y si no hubiera sido por Daichi que lo tomo de la mano, ahí se hubiera quedado. Dejo a los Midorima afuera en la sala de esperaba y entro. Apretó la mano de Ryota y con la otra le limpiaba el sudor del rostro. Dio palabras de apoyo para que hiciera un buen labor y cada segundos sus nervios aumentaban.

Ryota pujo una última vez y un llanto infantil se escucho eclipsando las voces del doctor y las enfermeras. Ryota también comenzó a llorar y extendió las manos pidiendo que le entregaran a su hija. Daiki se quedo atónito y no se movió hasta que miro como le entregaron a Ryota un pequeño bulto enrollado en una manta rosa. Ryota comenzó a reír, levanto la mirada sin dejar de derramar lágrimas y un bello brillo ilumino sus ojos.

-Tiene tus ojos Daiki

Escuchar sus palabras lo hizo reaccionar y se acerco. Ryota le mostro a su hija y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Era hermosa aunque su rostro estuviera un poco arrugado, de un tono de piel clara y una pisca de cabellos rubios como su Ryota pero con sus ojos azules. Y cuando su hija movió la mirada para verlo, un sinfín de colores ilumino todo a su alrededor. Ya no eran solo unas cuantas luces entre los tonos grises y opacos, sino todas. Su vida se lleno de colores vivos y llenos de alegría con el nacimiento de su primogénita.

Tomo a su hija con cuidado y miedo de lastimarla cuando su esposo se la extendió y al sentirla cerca de su corazón, comenzó a llorar. Entonces supo cual seria su nombre.

-Kazuki. Su nombre es Kazuki Aomine

Ryota asintió con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Entrego a Kazuki y salió para dar la nueva buena. Todos estaban esperándolos nerviosos y cuando voltearon a verlo, Daiki sonrió con una sonrisa que lo hacia sentir idiota y les dio la noticia. Cuando los dejaron entrar a la habitación los felicitaron y se acercaron para conocer a la nueva integrante en la familia. Daichi se sentó a un lado de Ryota para verla y sonrió con hoyuelos cuando la niña lo miro.

-Hola Kazu-chan, soy Dai-chan, tu primo mayor y yo voy a cuidar de ti

Y cuando el niño le extendió su mano, Kazuki se aferro a uno de sus dedos y arrugo los labios como si sonriera. Daiki se sorprendió y sonrió al pensar que esa relación seria como la que tuvo con Kazu, un fuerte lazo los unía.

En su primer mes de nacimiento, Aomine llevo a su familia y a Daichi a las tumbas de sus padres y Kazu para presentarles a su hija. Escucho lo que Daichi le contaba su papá sobre todo y sonrió. Luego tomo a su hija y se incoó enfrente de la tumba de su Kazu.

-Hola Kazu, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Ya nació mi hija y se llama Kazuki-rió-y si, es por ti. Ella es, ¿acaso no es hermosa? Será idéntica a Ryota solo que con mis ojos y mi carácter. Duerme mucha y come aun más. Daichi se ha llamado a si mismo como el guardián de Kazuki y es como yo cuando era niño, ¿lo recuerdas?

Cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pude darte las gracias Kazu ni decirte lo que significas para mí. A veces me cuestiono si realmente fui un buen hermano para ti y si seré un buen padre para Kazuki pero tengo a Ryota que me ayuda. Yo soy feliz y todo es gracias a ti. Sino fuera por ti no se quien seria en estos momentos. Fuiste la luz que me ilumino en mi oscuridad, me salvaste Kazu y yo siempre estaré agradecido contigo. Cuidare de Daichi por ti en este mundo como se que tu nos cuidas desde donde estas. Te quiero Kazu, te quiero aun porque este sentimiento siempre estará presente aunque estés muerto. Hasta luego Kazu y espero que en muchos años nos volvamos a ver. Te quiero hermano

Con una mano sostuvo a Kazuki y con la otra acaricio la tumba y sonrió permitiendo a un par de lágrimas salir. Se levanto y se acerco a su familia. Inclino la cabeza cuando Ryota le acaricio una mejilla y acepto la mano extendida de Daichi. Miro una ultima vez la tumba de su hermano y se fue sintiendo que un ciclo en su vida, ese oscuro en el que había vivido se cerraba porque a lo largo de su vida muchas luces habían hecho acto de presencia desde claras, brillantes, de colores chillones y opacas, unas más fuertes que otras. Y estaban esas que habían resplandecido más que todas y habían marcado su vida pero después de todo su vida ahora se había teñido de luces y ya no solo eran unas.

Aomine sintió una suave ráfaga y sonrió al escuchar unas palabras:

" _ **Gracias a ti onii-chan"**_

Fin

 _ **BUM! Se acabo, este es el final de "Las luces de la vida". Epa, solo falta el extra de Midorima y ya.**_

 _ **Se me dificulto un poco el final, no sabia como terminarlo pero al final me quedo asi y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Una pequeña ayuda. Bueno, en el extra de Midorima va a tratar básicamente de todo. Desde como conocio a Takao hasta lo que ocurre en este capitulo y tengo planeado ponerle al final otra pareja pero no se a quien. Siempre había sido con Takao pero como esta muerto no se a quien ponerle. ¿Akashi? O forma una pareja crack. ¿Miyaji? ¿Nijimura? ¿Furihata? ¿Himuri? No se, acepto sugerencias. Puede ser también un personaje inventado o ninguno. Por fis, seria de mucha ayuda su aportación.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a tod s quienes lo leyeron y dejaron algún review. Gracias, de todo corazón. Espero vernos pronto en uno de mis nuevos trabajos. Tengo planeado subir una historia corta (unos e cap) de un AoTaka que esta en procesos, será parte de una serie que llamare "Parejas crack", (que original) y será básicamente de eso. One-shot o breves historias de solo parejas crack y acepto sugerencias si quieren alguno pero mándenlas por Facebook. . ?id=100005149639068**_

 _ **Bueno, nos vemos en el sig y ahora si, ultimo capitulo.**_


	5. Extra

_**Extra:**_

Midorima Shintaro no era una persona que se podría definir como normal y el lo sabia. Su infancia no había sido como la de los demás niños de su edad. Siendo hijo único y de padres doctores, creció en un ambiente diferente, sin la compañía ni el cariño de sus padres. Fue criado prácticamente Noriko y Fuyuki, trabajadores de su casa. De Noriko descubrió Oha-asa y todo lo relacionado a la suerte y el destino, y de Fuyuki el basket, dos de sus más grandes pasiones.

Había sido un niño solitario y retraído, y más por su carácter. Desde pequeño era serio, frío y hasta calculador. Había escuchado de todo cuando describían su forma de ser pero nunca antes le habían llamado tsundere hasta que lo conoció a el. A Takao Kazunari.

En la secundaria había estado en una privada donde conoció a Akashi Seijuro y a Murasakibara Atsushi, quienes se volvieron buenos amigos para el. Con Akashi al tener ambos un carácter similar debido a la soledad, solo que el pelirrojo era amable al tratar con las personas, se hicieron mejores amigos y fueron mutuo apoyo.

Midorima estuvo a su lado cuando paso por su crisis de doble personalidad cuando el padre de Akashi se negaba a aceptar la relación que tenia con Nijimura, un chico de su escuela de un nivel superior pero por cosas del destino al graduarse de la secundaria, cada uno tomo su propio camino, uno que los separa a diferentes escuelas. Akashi fue a Rakuzan, Murasakibara a Yosen y el a Shutoku.

Y ahí, lo conoció.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo hacia el fue "que frívolo" y así continuo las siguientes ya que al chico se le hacía gracioso seguirlo a todas partes, sentarse detrás de él en el salón, acompañarlo en los recesos, en las prácticas y de camino a su casa ya que vivan para el mismo rumbo. Era molesto pero termino acostumbrándose a él y a su forma tan irritante de llamarle, "Shin-chan".

Descubrió un nuevo amigo en Takao y un buen compañero tanto en el salón como en la cancha. También que era hermano del famoso jugador de basket Aomine Daiki ya que ambos habían sido adoptados por la misma pareja aunque solo Kazunari tenia el apellido de ellos y el porque de la fama que tenia Aomine y su decisión de entrar a una escuela diferente a la de su hermano.

Y se prometió, aunque nunca lo iba a admitir a viva voz, que ayudaría a Takao a cumplir su meta. Ser en la cancha lo que Aomine buscaba pero no pudieron hacerlo. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, sus canastas de tres tiros no sirvieron contra la pantera que era Aomine al jugar al basket y menos si estaba en la zona.

Habían perdido y Midorima experimento por primera vez, de una horrible forma, lo que era la derrota y dolía. Lo único que quería cuando termino el partido era correr, alejarse de ahí pero al ver los ojos rotos de Takao no pudo hacerlo, no pudo abandonar al chico quien intentaba dar animo a los demás, sobre todo a Miyaji-sempai y a el.

Una vez en los casilleros se formo un silencio mortal donde su entrenador y su capitán dieron palabras de aliento y motivación para no dejarse derrumbar y ganar en los siguientes juegos. Tan solo sus sempais se fueron, sintió su corazón destruirse aun más cuando Takao rompió en llanto de una manera desgarradora.

Miro sin saber que hacer como el chico se abrazo en posición fetal y menos con todas las emociones que sintió al verlo en ese estado. ¿Qué significaba esa sensación en el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía unas infinitas ganas de abrazarlo contra el y susurrarle que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué le dolía ver el sufrimiento en Takao? ¿Por qué quería hacerle sonreír como siempre?

Él no lo sabia y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue quedarse con el, acompañarlo en silencio. Después de camino a sus casas, se formo un silencio del todo incomodo y pesado. Antes de separarse a sus casas Midorima quería decirle aunque solo fueran unas palabras pero nada salía de su garganta. Miro como Takao se alejaba y armándose de valor, lo llamo y cuando Takao volteo a verlo, acomodo sus lentes para ocultar su sonrojo.

-La próxima vez, ganaremos

Takao sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como el esperaba. Volvieron a perder pero contra Seirin y esta derrota dolía tanto como la pasada. Se habían esforzado mucho para que su camino quedara estancado ahí. No pudo esta vez hacer algo por Takao que se derrumbo en llanto. El sabía lo que esto significaba para el pelinegro. Dejo que el pelinegro se quedara esa noche en su casa a dormir, el chico no quería que su familia lo viera en ese estado.

A mitad del sueño, Midorima despertó al escuchar un sonido. Era Takao quien en sueños sollozaba. Sintió algo en el pecho doler, no supo que era pero empezaba a imaginarse por quien. Se levanto de la cama, tomo a Takao en brazos y lo subió con el para dormir abrazado al chico, sentir su calor. Fue el primero en despertar, Takao aun dormía con su rostro en su pecho y sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Midorima abrazándolo de la cintura.

Miro la expresión tranquila del pelinegro y descubrió que el chico era realmente atractivo, ahora entendía porque tenía tantos pretendientes, y luego aun más por sus lindos ojos y su forma de ser tan alegre, fresca y bromista. Takao era un chico extraordinario y le tenía aprecio. Solo esperaba que su relación con su hermano se arreglara pronto para que dejara de sufrir.

Midorima suspiro cuando miro a Takao moverse, ya sabia que despertando lo molestaría, por eso le sorprendió su reacción. Takao al abrir los ojos y ver en donde estaba, se levanto de golpe, sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a balbucear cosas avergonzado. Shintaro solo frunció el ceño y se acomodo sus lentes. ¿A que venia esa reacción?

Los días siguieron y la chispa que tenia Takao estaba apagada, no era el mismo chico de antes por más que se esforzaba. Después de los entrenamientos ambos se quedaban un poco mas para seguir entrenando y Midorima miraba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que el pelinegro hacia por lo que a veces, sin decir nada, el era el que pedaleaba.

El juego de Too vs Seirin llego y con ello la derrota al equipo del hermano de Takao. Tan solo el juego había acabado y Takao desapareció rápidamente sin ni siquiera despedirse. Arrugo el rostro molesto pero no estaba seguro porque. ¿Por qué Takao lo había dejado o por su relación con Aomine? El saber que su hermano siempre seria primero, el que siempre este hablando de el. Que onii-chan esto, que Dai-chan lo otro, que Dai niichan todo.

Al día siguiente Takao lo fue a recoger a su casa con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro y ese brilla, esa chispa, volvió a aparecer con intensidad. Había arreglado todo con Aomine y eso lo tenía en las nubes. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Eran celos?

Convivio con los amigos y el hermano de Takao, encontró nuevos amigos en Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine y Momoi y esos días fueron para Midorima, llenos de tensión y reflexión. Pensaba mucho en el, le gustaba estar con el, le gustaba su sonrisa y su forma tan alegre de ser, le gustaba que le prestara atención, le gustaban sus ojos y su risa tan fresca y picara, le molestaba que hablara mucho de Aomine, sentía angustia cuando alguien se le declaraba, no le gustaba que Takao no estuviera cerca de el. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Takao? ¿Amistad o algo más? ¿Por que todo era tan confuso?

Y entonces obtuvo la respuesta. Había sido tan simple y obvio. Le gustaba Takao, no, estaba enamorado de el pero no iba a precipitar las cosas. Esperaría que Oha-asa le diera la respuesta pronto. Aun siendo consiente de sus sentimientos siguió igual con el chico, no quería que sospechara algo y lo descubriera.

Un viernes, Oha-asa predijo buena suerte en el amor y que un suceso cambiaria su vida para bien. Ese era el momento. Con ayuda de Noriko, planearon una cita romántica y cuando estaban en el parque ya para irse a sus casas, Midorima tomo sus manos y dejándolo atrás su tsunderismo, se declaro y le confeso sus sentimientos. Miro sonriendo como Takao se quedo en shock y le acaricio una mejilla.

-Es verdad lo que te dije Takao. Lo que siento por ti va mas allá que una simple atracción. Tal vez es muy pronto para decir te amo pero puedo asegurarte, que si me das la oportunidad, en un futuro, tal vez cercano, pueda ser verdad. Por ahora puedo decirte que me gustas-suspiro-Si tengo un futuro, quiero que sea a tu lado. Ser feliz solo contigo y por eso, ¿Takao, me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

Miro como esos preciosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como sus labios se movieron en una de sus características sonrisas.

-¡Si Shin-chan, siempre! También me gustas

Asi iniciaron su relación. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Aomine no lo aceptara pero después de una platica dejándole saber lo que sentía por el pelinegro, le dio su aprobación. Noriko y Fuyuki lo felicitaron y cuando los conto a sus padres, ellos pidieron conocerlo y quedaron encantados con Takao. Los señores Takao también les dieron su aprobación.

Midorima le dio todas sus primeras veces a Takao como el se las dio a el. Eran novatos en el amor pero juntos aprendían todos los días.

Su relación era prospera y tal como le había dicho a Takao, el te amo se volvió realidad y cuando el pelinegro cumplió sus 18 años se lo dijo y como recompensa, Takao también se lo dijo y tuvieron su primera vez. Habían aguardado a que el momento indicado llegara para perder sus virginidades.

Los días siguieron y pronto se convirtieron en años. Al entrar a la universidad, Takao a fotografía y el a medicina, se fueron a vivir juntos. Su novio era feliz y el también. Estaban viviendo una vida de fantasía. A sus 22 años recibió una noticia que le volvió a cambiar el mundo.

Iba a ser papá. Takao estaba embarazado.

Midorima lloro y agradeció a Takao por darle lo que siempre había deseado, por estar con el y porque su amor estaba haciendo fruto. Lo abrazo con fuerza y acaricio su vientre que aun estaba plano pero su hijo estaba dentro, formándose y fue cuando tuvo un pensamiento.

Levanto la mirada para ver como Takao también lloraba y sonrió.

-Takao, ¿cásate conmigo?

Takao lo miro estupefacto pero acepto. Cuando dieron la noticia a todos sus conocidos, los felicitaron y sus abuelos eran los más emocionados. En unas semanas organizaron la boda. Un dia antes del día, tuvo una plática de hombres con Aomine y le dijo que su único propósito era cuidar y hacer feliz a Kazunari y ahora también al niño que esperaban.

El día tan esperado llego y Takao dejo de ser Takao y se convirtió en Midorima Kazunari, su esposo y próxima madre de su hijo o hija. Su luna de miel duro muy poco porque Midorima no podía faltar muchos días a la escuela pero la disfrutaron.

Midorima casi sentía que se desmayaba del susto cuando el el cuarto mes de embarazo, Kazunari sufrió una amenaza de aborto y por la escuela, el no podía estar siempre al pendiente de el y por ellos agradeció tener unos amigos como los que tenían. Entre ellos se turnaban para cuidar de Kazunari, hasta Akashi y Murasakibara, y le pidió a Aomine que se fuera a vivir con ellos. El sabia que no había otra persona, a parte de el, que cuidara a Kazunari como Aomine.

Saliendo de la escuela pasaba el tiempo con su esposo y su bebe. Le gustaba que al bañarse en la tina, Kazunari se sentara entre sus piernas y así poder acariciarle el vientre, sentir a su hijo. Le dolía no poder estar todo el tiempo con ellos pero cuando los tenia, no los desperdiciaba. No podía evitar sonreír como bobo cuando le hablaba al bebe y lo sentía patearle la mano, su hijo lo escuchaba y de esa manera le respondía. Estuvo de acuerdo con el nombre que Kazunari quería ponerle a su hijo, el sabia lo que Aomine significaba para el.

Y ese día llego.

Estaba en medio de una clase de anatomía cuando Akashi interrumpió en su clase avisándole que Takao había entrado en labor de parto. No dudo en dejar sus cosas y salir del salón, Kazunari y su hijo siempre serian primero. Al parecer todos habían estado intentado llamarle ya que Kazunari no quería dar a luz sin el.

Entrando al hospital corrió con desesperación a la sala de parto donde se cambio rápidamente para poder entrar. Le sonrió a Kazunari cuando lo miro y le agradeció a Aomine por cuidar de el mientras el llegaba. Miro como Kazunari tomo una mano de su hermano para decirle esas palabras.

-Estaremos bien Dai-chan, lo prometo-Aomine salió

Lo que paso después no lo recordaba muy bien, todo fue muy confuso para el. Solo podía recordar los gritos, el llanto de un bebe, el pidiéndole a Kazunari que no los dejara, como alguien lo saco y después como el doctor encargado, le dio la noticia.

Kazunari, su esposo había muerto.

Midorima entro en shock, en un estado donde no quería aceptar la verdad. Era imposible, Takao había prometido que estaría bien. No podía acabar así, tan rápido. No podía abandonarlos, a el y a su Daichi.

En medio de su transe fue con los demás y sintiendo las lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, miro a Aomine, sabia que el lo odiaría.

-Lo siento. Kazunari murió

Y se derrumbo. Rompió en llanto y no dejo de soltar disculpas. Pidió perdón por no haber hecho algo más. Pidió, rogo porque todo fuera una mentira. Sintió su alma desgarrarse con cada lagrima que derramaba. Todas las ilusiones que tenia de ver tener mas hijos, de envejecer al lado de Takao, de todas esas cosas que querían hacer juntos ya no podrían hacerse.

Pero lo tenia a el. Daichi lo necesitaba y el necesitaba a Daichi.

Cuando se recupero, fue a buscar a su hijo y sonrió al verlo. Era tan pequeño, hermoso y perfecto que se prometió siempre velar por el, amarlo y protegerlo. Daichi se convirtió en su mundo. La primera vez que lo cargo, unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Daichi tenía apenas unos cabellos verde oscuro, sus pestañas y los ojos de Kazunari. Y pidió, a quien fuera que lo escuchara, que también heredara de Kazunari sus hoyuelos.

Sus suegros se encargaron del funeral de Kazunari y se hizo un día después de que dieron de alta a Daichi, y para ese entonces, Aomine había desaparecido. Midorima no lo podía culpar, sabia lo que significaba para el la muerte de Takao.

Decidió interrumpir sus estudios por un año para estar con Daichi y declino las ofertas de regresar a su casa o ir a vivir con los Takao. El era un padre soltero y tenia que valerse por si mismo y por Daichi. Trabajaba en una de las empresas de Akashi mientras Daichi se quedaba con alguno de sus abuelos.

Midorima siguió adelante, todos los días tenia presente a Kazunari pero seguía, sabia que a Takao no le gustaría que se derrumbara y menos con Daichi dependiendo de el. Su hijo cada día se hacia mas grande y el podía pasar horas observándolo y había sacado esos adorables hoyuelos, los cuales le gustaba besar.

En su primer cumpleaños y el primer aniversario de Kazunari, acordaron hacer una fiesta para su hijo, dejar aun lado la tristeza. Intentaron comunicarse con Aomine pero este se negaba a conocer a Daichi.

Regreso a la escuela y todo el tiempo que no estaba hay, la pasaba con su hijo. Ver a su hijo le recordaba que Takao había sido real, que pudo tenerlo con el unos años, que su amor había hecho fruto. Le gustaba que cuando se reunían todos sus amigos, ver como Daichi interactuaba con los hijos de Kagami y como se le quedaba viendo al hijo de Akashi y Nijimura. Había momentos en que pensaba que le gustaría tener otro hijo y darle un hermano a Daichi, él sabia la soledad que implicaba ser hijo único y más si solo tenia un padre que iba a ser doctor pero la desechaba, la tan sola idea de estar con alguien más que no fuera con Takao le desagradaba, no podía.

La primera palabra de Daichi, seria un recuerdo que el atesoraría por toda su vida. Ya había intentado desde unas semanas que dijera papá, todo mundo quería que su nombre fuera lo primero que su hijo dijera. Había ido a la casa de los Takao para recoger a su hijo después de una mañana estresante en la escuela. El pequeño niño con sus aun tambaleantes pasos se acerco y le extendió los brazos sonriendo.

-¡Shin-chan!

Midorima sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y lo único que existiera fuera su hijo que seguía aun extendiéndole los brazos, ni siquiera escucho los vidrios romperse en la cocina. La primera palabra de Daichi había sido el apodo con el que Takao le llamaba.

No dudo en acortar la distancia que los separaba y abrazarlo, las lágrimas casi se le escaparon.

Los días siguieron pasando, estos se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Desde pequeño le hablo de Kazunari y Aomine, el porque ninguno estaba. Todo lo iba guardando, desde fotos como dibujos hechos por el, todas las manualidades. La vida de Daichi fue fotografiada, documentada, no quería que ningún momento fuera desecho, quería que al menos de esa manera Aomine pudiera conocerla hasta que regresara.

Visitaba muy seguido la tumba de su Kazunari, la mayor parte solo y otras con su hijo. Aceptaba salir con personas pero nunca una relación, solo seria su hijo.

Daichi siempre fue un niño inteligente y entendía las cosas. Cuando comenzó a tener más consciencia, preguntaba cuando conocería a Dai-chan, el hermano de su papá Kazu y en cada navidad y en su cumpleaños pedía conocerlo. Los Takao y sus amigos intentaron a ayudarlo pero Aomine seguía negándose.

Cuando Daichi aprendió a escribir, lo primero que hizo fue escribirle una carta a su papá Kazu por darle la oportunidad de vivir. Midorima era muy sensible con todo lo referente a su hijo, el sacaba (como Kazunari también lo hizo) lo mejor de el.

Le gustaba llegar de la escuela y ser recibido por su hijo. Daichi era alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios (igual a la Kazunari), su forma de ser era tan similar a la de Kazunari que cada día se sorprendía más. Intentaron enseñarle basket pero el se negaba, decía que el único que podía enseñarle era Dai-chan. Su hijo admiraba a Aomine aun sin conocerlo.

Cuando Daichi tenia 6 años, el se graduó como Pedíatra con mucho sacrificio y lloro cuando su hijo le regalo una placa hecha por el mismo donde lo graduaba no solo de doctor sino como también como el mejor papá del mundo.

Ejerciendo su profesión por completo como doctor, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco y pasaba más tiempo con su hijo. Un fin de semana se reunía con sus padre, otro con los Takao y otro con sus amigos y así sucesivamente.

Nunca estuvieron solos. Daichi tenía a los hijos de sus amigos como compañía pero aun así sentía que sin Kazunari y Aomine no era por completo su felicidad.

Meses después se entero del accidente que Aomine había sufrido y que el regresaría. No quiso darle esperanzas a Daichi por lo que no le dijo. Sin embargo unos días después recibió una llamada de el donde le pedía verse.

Lo escucho. Entendió el sufrimiento que paso y se alegro al saber que había conocido a alguien. No le reclamo nada, no se sentía con ese derecho porque el sabia que sino hubiera sido por Daichi, el también hubiera hecho eso. Se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse y pudiera conocer a Daichi. Midorima ya se había levantado con la intensión de regresar a su trabajo cuando Aomine lo retuvo

-Gracias por hacer feliz a Kazu

Midorima sintió una paz que lo abrumo, es como si con esas palabras se sintiera liberado de aquel sentimiento de culpa que había tenido por años. Le conto esa tarde a Daichi de los planes de Daichi y sonrió cuando su hijo sonrió emocionado.

El día tan esperado llego y Midorima solo sintió que las cosas comenzaban a ocurrir como debía haber sido. La vida comenzó a sonreírles de manera radiante.

Daichi solía pasar mucho tiempo con Aomine y su pareja Kise cuando Midorima se tenia que quedar mas tiempo en el hospital. El tiempo siguió pasando y Midorima comenzó a sentirse abrumado cuando sus conocidos le comentaban que era tiempo que siguiera con su vida, de que se volviera a enamorar.

Le enojaba eso, el era feliz con la vida que tenia, no sentía la necesidad de tener una pareja. ¿Tan difícil era aceptarlo?

Llego el compromiso de Aomine con Kise y con ello la insistencia de Daichi en que le dieran un primo o prima. Fue cuando Midorima noto que a pesar de todo, su hijo se sentía solo. Así que a su mente comenzó a rondar la idea de adoptar y así ampliar su familia.

La boda de Aomine y Kise llego y cuando regresaron de su la luna de miel anunciaron que estaban embarazados. Daichi comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ellos e incluso había días en que se quedaba a dormir con ellos pero no le molestaba, comenzó a tener mas trabajo en el hospital.

Después del baby shower que le organizaron a Ryota, Daiki hablo con el y le recomendó que siguiera con su vida, que se volviera a enamorar, no podía quedarse soltero para siempre.

-No estoy solo A… Daiki y sigo con mi vida. Se que tienes razón de que a Kazunari no le gustaría esto pero soy feliz, no necesito una pareja por el momento. –Suspiro y acomodo sus lentes-Y además le hice una promesa a Kazunari y no me puedo imaginar con nadie más. Con mi hijo y mi trabajo, que me encanta, estoy satisfecho. Así que te pido que no volvamos a hablar de eso.

Aomine asintió y nunca más volvieron a hablar de eso.

Los días siguieron y con ellos el día en que nació Kazuki. Cuando se quedo en la sala de espera con su hijo, el miedo de que Aomine tuviera que pasar por lo que el sufrió, le hizo sentir mal. Fue sumamente angustio toda la espera y sabia que todos los demás se sentían igual que el. Mantuvo a su hijo abrazado para tranquilizarse.

Y cuando Aomine salió con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver idiota, toda esa angustia desapareció. Fue cuando escucho las palabras que le dijo Daichi a su prima que le hizo aceptar la idea de adoptar y esa noche hablo con su hijo sobre eso. Su hijo quedo encantado con la idea.

Unos días después fueron a un orfanato para conocer a niños. Cuando fue con la encargada, dejo a su hijo en los juegos y cuando regreso lo encontró platicando muy animado con un pequeño doncel de cabello negro y tímidos ojos chocolate y supo cuando su hijo lo volteo a verlo, que tenia que ser el y Daichi pensaba lo mismo.

Comunicaron a su familia la noticia de la adopción y fue bien aceptada. Unos meses después, Masaru se convirtió en Midorima y se fue a vivir con ellos. Tener a los dos niños en su casa la volvió más alegre y Midorima comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Se volvieron una familia feliz.

Los años pasaron y la familia comenzó a crecer en todas partes. Sus amigos siguieron teniendo más hijos y Midorima volvió a adoptar una niña después de un horrible accidente.

En ese entonces sus hijos ya tenían 12 y 10 años y eran chicos especiales y únicos, eran su mayor orgullo. Ese día hubo mucha gente ante un choque masivo. Estar atendiendo heridos acá y haya no le permitió dormir por dos días seguidos y hubiera sido así hasta que sus hijos, preocupados fueron a buscarlo. Les prometió que esa noche iría a la casa a dormir y los mando a la cafetería del hospital para comer juntos.

Cuando fue, sus hijos no estaban ahí y fue a buscarlos. Los encontró en la habitación de una pequeña niña que había sido victima del accidente, Mai de 7 años castaña y ojos verde, una tonalidad más oscura que los suyos. Mai había perdido a sus padres y aun no la daban de alta por sus heridas. Los tres platicaban y el se acerco uniéndose.

En la noche, en su casa cuando cenaban Mai fue su plática.

-Papá, ¿podemos adoptarla?-pregunto Masaru

Daichi asintió. –No tiene nadie que cuide de ella, ira a un orfanato

Midorima solo los miro y asintió. Al día siguiente fueron los tres con la niña y hablaron con ella. Mai acepto y Midorima se hizo cargo de los trámites. Sus hijos pasaban más tiempo en el hospital para no dejar sola a Mai hasta que la dieron de alta y se fue con ellos a su casa.

Daichi, Masaru y Mai eran su mayor orgullo y los mejores hijos en el mundo.

Midorima era feliz con la vida que tenia, aun sentía en su pecho esa punzada de que todo hubiera sido mejor con Kazunari a su lado.

En el aniversario 15 de su muerte y el cumpleaños de su hijo, por primera vez fue ese día y no antes o después. Se arrodillo y acaricio su nombre en la lapida. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Kazunari jamás te di las gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, por cambiármela para bien. Daiki suele decir que fuiste su salvación, también fuiste la mía.-cerro los ojos-Siempre te estaré agradecido por los años que estuviste conmigo porque aunque fueron pocos, fueron felices y los añoro. Gracias por darme a Daichi, es un buen hijo y un esplendido hermano mayor.

Guardo silencio y abrió los ojos para mirar el cielo.

-Mantendré mi promesa y no quiero que te enojes conmigo. No quiero una pareja porque solo quiero a alguien y ese eres tú. Soy feliz Kazu, realmente lo soy. Te amo y siempre te amare así que por favor espérame que algún día yo estaré otra vez a tu lado y podremos tener una vida juntos. Hasta luego Kazunari, gracias

Sintió un cálido viento sacudirle el cabello y sonrió. Aomine tenía razón.

Kazunari había sido un ángel que había venido a la tierra para salvarlos. Una luz que los ilumino.

 _ **Mo! No quedo como esperaba pero bueno. Tarde mas de la cuenta pero si me fue un poco difícil con todos los proyectos finales de la universidad pero ya esta, ahora si puedo decir que el fic acabo.**_

 _ **De los mensajes que recibi, casi todos pidieron que no le pusiera pareja y bueno, quedo asi, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y acompañarme en este recorrido. Mil gracias.**_

 _ **Pasen por mis otros fics**_

 _ **. ?id=100005149639068**_

 _ **les dejo de nuevo mi link de Facebook por si quieren mandarme su sugerencia por un one-shot o mini fic de alguna pareja crack. Acepto sugerencias.**_

 _ **Gracias!**_


End file.
